towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase the Shadow
.jpg| }} |} |hp=987130|def=150|coin=189}} |hp=2321470|def=680|coin=920|esk=1061}} |hp=987130|def=150|coin=189}} |hp=2589400|def=640|coin=189|lv=1|drop=489|esk=341}} |hp=3605780|def=780|coin=3780|lv=1|drop=1012|esk=353}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=189|escape=1|esk=1380}} |} : I remember that my body moved on its own. A magnificent power was controlling me against my will... : A magnificent power? : I felt a gust of alien power boiling over inside me upon entering the shop. Then my sanity faded away. I was already trapped inside your cage when I came to my senses. As the Summoner was about to ask furthur, a peculiar shadow glided past them and then disappeared in the blink of an eye! The Summoner had a gut feeling that the shadow might be the key to solving the puzzle! The Summoner decided to follow the shadow. He opened the door cautiously. 【Meet BOSS】 : The shadow is... 【After Battle】 The Summoner lost track of the shadow, but the shadow had left a trail of mana. The Summoner followed the trail carefully and reached the landfill of the town. The Summoner covered his nose to cope with the stench of rubbish. : 'Why is it heading so deep into this landfill?' The Summoner continued following the lingering mana and ended up in a place teeming with rusty toys of different sizes. They had probably been abandoned by the children of this town. Jinnie and Clara came to the Summoner's mind. It made him pity these forsaken toys. At the moment, the mana the Summoner had been tracking disappeared. He saw a shadow surrounded by countless toys ahead... }} |hp=5619580|def=3740|coin=189|esk=1824}} |} Girl: Poor doll...I wish someday you'll be loved again in a place you belong... Too focused on the girl, the Summoner did not notice an iron toy was about to fall upon his head. The sudden pain made the Summoner moan, which caught the girl's attention. Girl: W-who's there? : Sorry. I didn't meant to sneak up on you. I followed you out of curiosity... The girl did not lower her guard. As the Summoner slowly stepped to her, he tripped over a toy on the ground! Bang! Piles of toys fell onto the Summoner! As he struggled to crawl out of the toys, the girl couldn't help laughing at his awkwardness. : That really hurt. It's not funny. Girl: Sorry, It was just too funny for me not to laugh... The girl helped the Summoner up. They began to chat sitting on a mountain of toys. The Summoner finally got to know her name - Stith. 【Meet BOSS】 : All these poor toys here were once loved by a child... : But this love vanished when they got ragged or when the children found a new favourite toys. And the toys would end up in this landfill. : Humans are cruel and cold-blooded creatures! Even the most evil of monsters would not abandon their family. 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner understood Stith's compassion towards the toys through her words, and he felt the same. As the Summoner was coming up something to comfort Stith, a woman came up to them. The Summoner knew her. She was one of the surviving town residents. Woman: Here you are Stith. Dinner's ready. Let's go home. : I must go now... Goodbye. : 'So she's one of the survivors...I don't think I've seen her...' Stith waved to the Summoner, and he smiled back. The Summoner watched her disappear before going back to the bakery. }} |hp=5378980|def=1640|coin=4380|esk=1461}} |hp=8945530|def=1390|coin=4380|esk=1202}} |} : Humph? What's wrong? Did you catch the shadow? : I tracked down the trail of mana to the landfill of the town. There were all kinds of toys piled up there... : There was this weird girl. She...might be connected to that weird shadow. : What makes you think so? : Because...she kept talking about someone calling her... The Summoner suddenly blacked out. Belle seized his shoulders before he fell. : You haven't rested for a while. I wish you could see your dark circles under your eyes. Get some rest! I'll stand guard. : Okay... Thank you... Can you keep what I just told you a secret? I don't want to add to Jinnie and Clara's worries. Belle smiled and nodded. The Summoner closed his eyes peacefully. He slept until morning and it stopped raining. He, Jinnie, and Clara continued their journey searching for more survivors. : The bakery should be safe for now. We can make it a temporary sanctuary. Belle, please look after the group for me. : Leave them to me! You guys should get moving! The Summoner and Jinnie waved to the group and turned to leave with Clara. They continued weaving through the town while scavenging food and looking for survivors without catching the monsters' attention. 【Meet BOSS】 : 'Somehow there are much more monsters today than yesterday. I might be wrong...' The Summoner looked around cautiously. He recalled some places were safe yesterday, but now simply full of monsters. It piqued the Summoner's curiosity. Even if the monsters could breed, the number could not have increased that quickly. : Careful! The monsters are coming! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Focus! Don't drag me and Jinnie down. Clara's voice rang next to the Summoner, and he came back from his deep thoughts. : 'Right, now is not the time to think about that. I should focus on the search.' The Summoner energized himself and continued searching with Jinnie and Clara. As they want past one of the buildings, a noise rang from it! They exchanged looks and ran towards the sound... }} zh:獨自的追蹤